Stranded
by o SugarLily o
Summary: Uma noite calma e silenciosa, Tiago finalmente diz o que ela vinha esperando há muito tempo... agora, como Lily vai lidar com isso? Songfic curtinha...


**_Stranded _**

Lily fechou os olhos. Segurou a respiração. A cena de segundos atrás passava em sua cabeça repetidamente, sufocando-a... punindo-a por ter escapado daquela maneira...

" Você não pode ter aceitado sair com ele! "

" Então agora você vai tomar decisões por mim, Potter?"

" Lily, eu estou dizendo... você não vai sair com o McKinney! Eu não vou permitir! "

Ele a chamou de Lily... pela primeira vez em seis anos, ele tinha se referido a ela pelo primeiro nome. Seu coração deu um salto, mas ela lutou para não demonstrar.

" Ora, quem é você pra falar assim comigo? Eu não preciso de sua permissão e eu quero ver o que você vai fazer pra me impedir! "

Ela ainda podia sentir os braços de Tiago em volta dela. Podia sentir o toque de seus lábios no dela. Podia sentir seu coração extremamente acelerado, os dedos dele passando por seu cabelo e o frio que correu pela sua espinha quando ele o fez. Mais que tudo isso, porém, ela podia escutar a voz dele em sua mente...

" Lily, você ainda não percebeu que eu estou louco por você? Que eu te amo? "

E o que ela tinha feito? Fugido. Tiago Potter tinha dito mais do que ela havia esperado por tanto tempo e ela simplesmente correra. Correra para seu dormitório e o deixara ali, sozinho, na escuridão da sala comunal vazia.

_ You know it only breaks my heart __to see you standing in the dark _

_Alone, waiting there for me __t__o come back, I'm too afraid to show _

( _Você sabe que parte meu coração te ver em pé na escuridão_

_Sozinho, esperando que eu volte, mas eu estou assustada demais para mostrar...)_

" Eu te amo"... "Eu te amo"... aquele sussurro martelava em sua cabeça... por que ele tinha de dizer aquilo? Por que ele tinha de dificultar tudo? Já não bastava a batalha que ela travava com sua própria consciência? Já não bastava o fato de que enquanto sua cabeça lhe dizia que era loucura todo o resto de seu corpo estava pedindo por ele? Ela já não podia mais segurar... era como uma onda gigantesca... por mais que ela tentasse, não podia evitar... seu corpo, sua alma, seu coração já pertenciam a Tiago Potter.

_It's coming over you, like it's coming over me _

_I'm crashing like a tidal wave that drags me out to sea _

_And I wanna be with you if you wanna be with me_

_I'm crashing like a tidal wave __I don't wanna be _

_Stranded_

(_ Está tomando conta de você, como está tomando conta de mim_

_Estou desmoronando como uma onda gigantesca que me arrasta para o mar_

_E eu quero estar com você se você quiser estar comigo_

_Estou desmoronando como uma onda gigantesca, eu não quero ficar_

_Acorrentada )_

Seus pés a conduziram de volta à escada, embora ela nem tenha se dado conta de estar caminhando. Iluminado pelo que restava da fogo da lareira, estava Tiago, as costas arqueadas em direção do fogo, o rosto enterrado nas mãos, claramente vulnerável... Lágrimas rolaram dos belos olhos verde-esmeralda de Lily. Seu coração estava tão disparado que parecia prestes a explodir. Ela não tinha mais como fugir. Não tinha mais porquê...

_And I can__ only take so much_, _t__hese tears are turning me to rust _

_I know you're waiting there for me __t__o come back, I'm too afraid to show _

_It's coming over you, like it's coming over me _

_I'm crashing like a tidal wave that drags me out to sea _

_And I wanna be with you if you wanna be with me _

_I'm crashing like a tidal wave __I don't wanna be _

_Stranded_

( _E eu não posso mais agüentar, essas lágrimas estão me fazendo enferrujar_

_Eu sei que você está me esperando voltar, mas eu estou muito assustada para mostrar_

_Está tomando conta de você, como está tomando conta de mim_

_Estou desmoronando como uma onda gigantesca que me arrasta para o mar_

_E eu quero estar com você se você quiser estar comigo_

_Estou desmoronando como uma onda gigantesca, eu não quero ficar_

_Acorrentada)_

_- _Eu... - ela sentiu sua voz tremer. Respirou fundo, reunindo todas as forças que ainda lhe restavam.

O rosto de Potter se virou tão rapidamente que ela pensou tê-lo assustado.

- Eu também... eu também te amo. Tiago.

O rosto do garoto se iluminou com uma velocidade absurda, e Lily sentiu outro arrepio correr pelo seu corpo. Aquele sorriso... aquele sorriso que habitara seus sonhos por tanto tempo...

- Lily, eu sou um idiota. Eu tenho consciência disso. Eu fui um imbecil por todo esse tempo, mas... foi a única maneira desajeitada que eu encontrei para fazer você me notar. A única pessoa para a qual eu queria ser importante, mas você sempre foi tão difícil! - ele riu marotamente ao dizer a última frase.

- Tiago, você sempre foi importante pra mim! E eu sempre fui uma cabeça-dura, não queria aceitar que eu precisava tanto de você! Que eu preciso de você...

Tiago Potter se aproximou dela devagar, seu sorriso a envolvendo, seu abraço a aquecendo naquela noite gelada, seus lábios varrendo todas suas preocupações e incertezas... Ela não mais tinha medo. Amar Tiago era tudo que importava para ela naquele momento.

_I miss you, I need you _

_Without you I'm stranded _

_I love you _, _s__o come back, I'm not afraid to show _

_It's coming over you, like it's coming over me _

_I'm crashing like a tidal wave that drags me out to sea _

_And I wanna be with you if you wanna be with me _

_I'm crashing like a tidal wave _, _I don't wanna be _

_Stranded _

_Oh baby I miss you _

_Oh baby I need you _

_Oh baby I love you _

_So baby come back_

( _Eu sinto sua falta, eu preciso de voc_

_Sem você eu estou acorrentada_

_Eu te amo, então volte, eu não tenho mais medo de mostrar_

_Está tomando conta de você, como está tomando conta de mim_

_Estou desmoronando como uma onda gigantesca que me arrasta para o mar_

_E eu quero estar com você se você quiser estar comigo_

_Estou desmoronando como uma onda gigantesca, eu não quero ficar_

_Acorrentada_

_Oh baby, eu sinto sua falta_

_Oh baby, eu preciso de voc_

_Oh baby, eu te amo_

_Então, baby, volte para mim.)_

**_Stranded - Plumb _**

* * *

**N/A: Essa pequenina fic foi escrita numa madrugada solitária e entediante, num apartamento na praia, sem possibilidade de conexão à internet e após inspiradoras horas gastas pela autora fazendo dolls no Ms Paint, muitas delas do casal Lily e Tiago!! **

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado!**

**A música é de uma cantora maravilhosa que se auto-denomina Plumb. faz parte da trilha sonora do filme "Fica Comigo" (You drive me crazy), tema da Nicole e do Chase. Aliás, a história desse filme me lembra muito L/T, porque Chase e Nicole também brigam muito até perceberem que se adoram! E eu adoro a Melissa Joan-Hart...**

**Eu dedico essa história, como sempre, para minha grande miga Naty Wood... afinal, Nats, você é a minha inspiração para escrever sobre a Lily!**

**Beijinhos e deixem reviews! **


End file.
